Atmospheric water harvesting
metal organic https://www.engadget.com/2018/05/03/atmospheric-harvesters-drink-from-the-sky/ eole http://www.eolewater.com/ Eole Water is the pioneer in the field of water making systems using air as a source of water. The company has invented in particular the first wind turbine able to create drinking water from condensed air. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYaPxbNoO_U The SYSTEM OF ATMOSPHERIC HUMIDITY CONDENSATION, registered under Patent number INPI 200100101562, was conceived with the humanitarian aim to provide drinking water to communities that lack the same, wherever is need it and it is available to any public or private entity willing to develop it. http://www.warkawater.org/design , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhfAmNosv7c pyramid evaporation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIPSqszu8qg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yL3Ps86N2nM coloBlue's new 400,000 Liter/Day Atmospheric Water Generator Station. We present the 3D design concept video of the project. Not only can EcoloBlue's atmospheric water generators be used individually for smaller water needs, these water stations are intended for areas where the need for water is greater. Please contact us if you wish to discuss a possible project. This is just showing an example of how the machines can be bundled together to create more water than a single machine. Focusing on the palm trees, fountains, third party energy sources, etc are not the focus of the EcoloBlue Technology. They are all secondary and imaginative just to get the point across. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYaPxbNoO_U patented system https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdIcgu6Ye-c future tec https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5m7cpxxtPTk container six feet below ground cooled by soil. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajbodAFqNbA A cheap plastic or metal conical funnel, about the diameter of a large dinner plate, collects dew and delivers water below the evaporation layer for deep root irrigation in arid environments. DRIPS is a free open source dew collection project for agriculture in arid regions. DRIPSproject.com. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THJVuinPbc0 warka tower, diy build 80kg water per day is 100l. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6jJQroHYUU skywall sails, passive system. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-dpSZlt_jw dew collecting Greenhouse https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpHnIjJ7evU Groasis – a high tech agricultural company from Holland - sells the low cost Groasis Ecological Water Saving Technology. The Groasis Ecological Water Saving Technology helps to plant trees and vegetables with 99% less water use Visit http://groasis.com for more information. This is a video of a series of videos that show our research to find a way to produce vegetables with less than 70% of the normal water use. These is the first experiment that we have done. It is done in Holland. waterseer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5m7cpxxtPTk http://www.destinationtips.com WIND-POWERED DEVICE WORKS 24/7 TO PRODUCE CLEAN DRINKING WATER OUT OF THIN AIR WATERSEER COULD BE THE ANSWER TO WATER SCARCITY AROUND THE WORLD RESEARCHERS AT VICI-LABS, IN COLLABORATION WITH UC BERKELEY AND THE NATIONAL PEACE CORPS ASSOCIATION (NPCA), DEVELOPED A DEVICE THAT CONDENSATES PURE WATER FROM THE AIR WITHOUT THE USE OF POWER OR CHEMICALS. THE WATERSEER IS AN INEXPENSIVE, LOW-TECH AND LOW-MAINTENANCE CONDENSER THAT IS EXPECTED TO CREATE WATER SELF-SUFFICIENCY IN COMMUNITIES AROUND THE WORLD. IT USES A RELATIVELY SIMPLE MECHANISM, WITH AN ABOVE-GROUND TURBINE THAT SPINS IN THE BREEZE, TURNING INTERNAL FAN-BLADES AND DIRECTING AIR DOWN INTO A CONDENSATION CHAMBER INSTALLED 1.8M (6 FT) UNDERGROUND. THERE, THE METAL SIDES OF THE CHAMBER ARE COOLED BY SURROUNDING SOIL AND THESE IN TURN COOL DOWN THE WARM AIR INSIDE THE CHAMBER. THIS CAUSES THE WATER VAPOR TO CONDENSATE INTO LIQUID WATER FLOWING DOWN INTO THE RESERVOIR. WITH THE HELP OF A PUMP, THE POTABLE WATER CAN BE EASILY EXTRACTED AND COLLECTED. DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE SIDES OF THE UNDERGROUND CHAMBER ARE ALWAYS COOLER THAN THE AIR, WATERSEER CAN COLLECT WATER DURING DAY AND NIGHT, EVEN WITH NO WIND. UNDER OPTIMAL CONDITIONS, IT IS ESTIMATED THAT IT CAN YIELD UP TO 42L (11 GALLONS) OF DRINKING WATER PER DAY. A SIMPLE, SUSTAINABLE AND SCALABLE WAY OF PROVIDING WATER, AT A COST OF JUST $134. Category:Energy Category:Wind energy